


Changing Impressions

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, This is some joke fic I made on the spot, august voice) I LOVE YOU JULY (aprdec: someone save us), this is the fastest fic I have ever written holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 03:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: December doesn't think August is ridiculous.At least not all the timeThough, there are moments where he actually wished August would realise that what he's doing is juststraight up bullshit.“How long more?”“One last stallthen we can go get you dessert, I swear!”





	Changing Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona back again to deliver ridiculous fics that shouldn't have been written but here we are  
This was supposed to be a joke fic on the fact gekkagumi and eden (enstars) are the same but it turned out a little different  
I think I'd do a proper joke on that later on??? see first  
Anyway, I know yadayada july has never really interacted with april and december yadayada but do i care? when i have ever cared about canon? never  
I hope you have fun reading this??

“ _ December--Look! _ ”

Just how many times has December heard this phrase already? He lost count. He  _ seriously _ lost count of the number of times August drags him to a stall, pointing out earrings and asking December whether or not July would like them. The answer to that never changes; December doesn’t know--to be quite frank, he actually couldn’t care any less but he couldn’t say that out loud. The older surely would huff and say December was being rude for not considering buying a souvenir for a coworker.

_ Coworker, my ass--December and April know very much that August likes July  _ ** _a little too much_ ** _ . _

For once, December begged to God that his next mission was with April. He couldn’t take it anymore. August wouldn’t stop grabbing random items that he thought July might like despite July never really showing much of a response to anything they buy from their trips. If there was any, it’d be confusion and curiosity. Maybe he’d like them after knowing them but beyond that, July probably doesn’t care much about the gifts that August keeps giving him. December doesn’t really know. He just knows that August enjoys spending time with the other; talking July’s ear off about the things they bought.

“You said we were here because you wanted to treat me to dessert.” December huffed, he knows he was being childish but  _ that was exactly what August promised _ . He literally told December that since he did a good job during the mission, he would treat December to dessert as a reward.  _ That _ is obviously not happening--instead, December is stuck waiting for August to finish purchasing  _ every single earring _ he can find in this bazaar. No doubt, this trip will never end and December will end up returning back to the hideout with no sweets in hand.

“ _ Oh, December _ \--we’ll get there, I promise.”

August insists December help him choose out earrings--that way December won’t be bored, August says. December looks around, trying to see if there’s anything interesting that  _ maybe _ July would like. July only wears earrings that dangle, doesn’t he? Not like December has ever seen the other wear studs before. Guess, he does have a bit of a preference.

December walks around the stall a little longer before finally stopping;  _ those are considered pretty enough, right? _

“ _ Larkspur? _ ”

Watching August question them made December feel a little uneasy. Maybe it’s the fact that December chose the earrings out of his own preference, not July’s. Then again, he doesn’t even know what July would wear. He just assumed that some flowery earrings would be something anybody liked. August looks at the earrings then back at December, laughing at him.

“What?” December got defensive. There he goes, August will always keep small jokes from him. Giggling to himself, unable to form words properly without stuttering and bursting into full-blown laughs. December can’t tell if he’s being made fun of or what. He feels like April when that happens; like he’s got a stick up his ass. Cranky and loud, nagging to no end. Except maybe December wouldn’t nag August--he’s too nice to be nagged. Instead, all he does is sigh and wait till the other finally comes down from his thrill at December’s choice of earrings.

“Nothing--I just think you made a _great_ _choice!_ Did you know, larkspurs represent the month of July?” August asks him, still giggling in between.

December shakes his head. August claims that this gift must be fate then. Maybe December could give it to July himself. Maybe they’ll get along, August jokes--December doubts it. He’s never really spoken to the other so he wouldn’t know if they could get along. Either way, he watches the earrings get purchased alongside some item he doesn’t particularly recognised. Must be one of those gifts August will go back and read about before showing it to July.

Going back to the organization meant hearing something far worse than August’s poetry over July. At least in cases where it’s just the two of them or three, whenever April was around, August is technically talking to a wall while April and December try to do something in the midst of it. When they’re at the organization, it’s coupled with July’s confused expression and voice that is in awe of August’s knowledge.

“I’m always happy to teach you, July--You’re such a kind person who always indulges my desire to spread knowledge,” August will always say to July before kissing his knuckles. When that happens, July will always laugh sweetly and thank August for always indulging him and his many questions about the outside world despite his lack of interest. Those two--they’d stay in that blissful bubble of whatever the fuck that is. December actually rather not know.

In fact, April and him are probably glad that they can just run off somewhere else when that happens.

“ _ We’re home! _ ” August greets as he slams the door wide open, December following him behind. At least this time, August fulfilled his promise. He actually bought December sweets this time; December decides to take pity on April for once and bought some spicy food as a reward for being left behind with July. That must be tough--though, that’s how it’s always is, no?

December always gets dragged along with August on his missions while April gets left with July to look after? December doesn’t actually know. He rarely gets left behind. Must be the fact that he’s small so it’s easier to actually infiltrate enemies and escape them too.

They get welcomed back, April quirking an eyebrow at December as he’s handed a bottle of red sauce. He doesn’t ask what it is, he just asks why the sudden need to be nice. December shrugs and tells him to wait a second.

“ _ July, I bought stuff you might like! _ ”

“Oh, I see--thanks.”

They were too used to this sequence. July tilting his head in confusion as August opens a suitcase of  _ just souvenirs _ . He starts explaining what each item is as he hands them to July who nods and furrows his eyebrows at them. There would be an occasional pause from August as he listens to July’s questions. After that, July would pick up an item he is  _ very unfamiliar with _ and ask August about it who, unfortunately,  _ also knows nothing about _ . Though, that doesn’t stop August from wanting to spread his knowledge.

Clasping July’s hand, August smiles brightly and says with the utmost confidence both April and December have ever seen; “ _ I don’t know, to be frank,  _ ** _but_ ** _ we can learn about it  _ ** _together_ ** _ !” _ .

Of course. December and April want to gag. They hate this. They really do. They rather gauge their eyeballs than watch this fucking disaster. Just as they were about to run to their usual hideout within the organization to wait out August and July’s disgusting moment together, December is called out.

“Good luck,” April laughs. Despite the evil laughter April lets out, he still waits for December to escape August’s grip-- _ how nice _ , December wanted to mock. December knows very much it’s so he can make fun of him later on. Stupid generic evil genius trope.

August tries to nudge December into giving July the gift he bought for him earlier. December glances at April for help but it falls on deaf ears as the other pretends to be able to read mandarin on that tub of chili bean paste December bought for him. Fucking asshole.

December sighs, he takes the earrings out.

“I thought you would like this,” December says as he hands the earrings to July.

July looks at them for a moment, carefully examining every detail of the earrings. December wonders why. Before he could ask why, he gets patted at the head. Is it really patting that he’s doing? December doesn’t actually know. All he knows is July is touching his hair a little, his hand stays a little longer than what could be considered a pat.

“ _ Thank you, December _ .”

December stammers out  _ you’re welcome _ before quickly retreating to April. He has never seen July smile that softly. God, what the fuck. That was new. It’s not only December who is reacting that way--April too. They’re both making a quick escape, asking each other if what they saw was real. That was a whole new expression that they have never seen.

“I thought he was a robot or something,” April says as December agrees that that expression July made was  _ too unrealistic _ .

August laughs as he watches the younger two rush out the room. So sweet, they get embarrassed at the sight of July’s smile. He hears July ask if there was something wrong with his smile--he wondered if it looked odd. August reassures him that it wasn’t odd at all.

  
“Those two-- _ they’re just embarrassed that’s all. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> (gekkagumi time)  
aprdec: (running down the hall) WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT  
august: oh kids--they'll never understand what it's like to fall in love  
(mankai time)  
hisochi: fall in love with azuma and itaru respectively  
tsumugi, taking deep breaths: I hate to admit this but Freud was right  
(Thanks for reading! My twt is [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan)!)


End file.
